Homo and Vir
by TheBeatingOfTheDrums
Summary: From the very beginning Enjolras and Combeferre were best friends. This fic starts from the very beginning and goes on from there. Sucky summary I know. Please R&R!
1. Pre-Fic

**To understand this fic, you must know the face claims so here we go:**

Julien Enjolras - Aaron Tveit

Paul Vegas Combeferre - Ramin Karimloo

Nathaniel Courfeyrac - Harry Styles

Jehan Prouvaire - Not sure really...I just know he's a ginger with blue eyes and he is very pale.

Richard Grantaire - George Blagden

Timothy Bossuet - Kyle Scatliffe

Andre Joly - Leehom Wang

Darius Bahorel - Kevin Zegers

Marius Pontmercy - Eddie Redmayne

Cosette Valjean - Amanda Seyfried

Eponine Thenardier - Samantha Barks

Musichetta Moreaux - Idina Menzel

Azelma Thenardier - Lily Collins

Fantine Valjean - Sierra Boggess

Jean Valjean - Hugh Jackman

**OC:**

Daisy Combeferre - Isabelle Allen

Anastasia Combeferre - Nadia Bjorlin

Sierra Grantaire - Cote de Pablo


	2. New Friend

Julien Enjolras was dropped off at the daycare in Paris. His parents never had to deal with a child who clung onto their leg when they were trying to leave. Enjolras was an independent toddler. He walked right into the room, pacifier in his mouth and red blanket in tow. He couldn't decide what to do today.

He would like to color, but there were already ten other kids occupying the table. There were no more toy cars available. The day care teachers were tending to two children who claimed one bit the other. Enjolras then saw a boy sitting on a beanbag, reading a book. He had never seen a boy that young read a book before.

The curly blond toddler walked over to the boy who was reading and plopped down beside him on the bean bag. The boy looked up and smiled slightly.

"Hello." He said.

Enjolras wiggled his fingers and continued to suck on his pacifier. He looked to the book and then back to the boy.

"Whatkhssktnvbaen." He babbled.

The boy giggled slightly. "I can't understand you. Take your pacifier out." He said softly.

Enjolras spat his pacifier out and pointed to the book. "What book are you reading?" He asked, his 'R's still sounding like 'W's.

The boy showed him the cover. "The Boxcar Children. It's my favorite series." He replied.

"How old are you?"

"I'm five years old."

Enjolras furrowed his brow and looked to the book. "You're very smart!" He exclaimed.

The boy giggled. "Thank you. How old are you?" He asked.

The blond held up four fingers. "I am this many." He replied.

"You're four?"

"No, silly, I'm three!"

The boy smiled and gently placed one finger down. "That is three." He explained.

Enjolras examined his fingers and nodded. "What's your name?"

"Paul Vegas Combeferre."

"I'm Julien Enjolras."

"Well," Combeferre said, putting a bookmark inside the book and closing it. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Julien. Tell me something about yourself."

It took a moment for Enjolras to process what Combeferre had ordered but then said, "My favorite color is red. Like my blanket." He said, curling the blanket up in his arms and squeezing it.

Combeferre smiled. "That is the most beautiful blanket I've ever seen." He said.

Enjolras tilted his head. "This one is old and ugly." He replied, noting the tears and frayed edges of the worn out material.

The boy bit his lip and looked to his feet. "My family is very poor…" He explained. "My parents are both working right now, so they left me here until tonight."

The blond looked his new friend over. Combeferre was wearing worn out jeans that had rips at the knees, and a blue shirt that was faded. His glasses seemed to be the only thing that looked nice on him. They were thick rimmed and rectangular. They made him look like the adorable five year old that he was.

"Oh…well…my family is very rich. Maybe I can buy you new clothes!" Enjolras suggested.

Combeferre shook his head. "Thank you, but it would be of no use. I am growing right now. My doctor says I'm supposed to grow up and be six feet and seven inches tall." He said.

Enjolras tilted his head. "How tall is that?" He asked.

The older boy glanced around the room. "It's taller than the door." He said, pointing to the wooden door that stood in the doorway.

"Wow!"

"I know. My mommy is already making me clothes for when I am taller."

Enjolras looked to Combeferre and then noticed something. "Paul Vegas, where are your shoes?" He asked.

Combeferre blushed and pretended that he could hide behind his glasses. "I don't have any…" He whispered.

The tiny blond crossed his arms. "This isn't fair! You need to have more money so you can have shoes!" He exclaimed.

"The government won't allow immigrant families apply for jobs until fifteen years of living here. It's a dense law."

Enjolras tilted his head. "What's an imminminin-"

Combeferre smiled. "Immigrant?"

"Yeah."

"It's someone who is from a different country. I'm from Iran."

Enjolras furrowed his brow. "But you sound like you're from Ireland." He said.

Combeferre shrugged. "My father is Iranian, but he grew up in Ireland. So I have an accent." He explained.

The toddler watched his new friend and crossed his arms. "I'm going to grow up and then make sure that you have shoes, Paul Vegas! You will have as many Boxcar Children books as you want! And I will get you your own blanket, just like mine." He stated, looking full on determined.

Combeferre watched the toddler before smiling and giggling. He hugged his new friend tightly. "Thank you, Julien." He whispered.

Enjolras held onto Combeferre. This was his first friend that he had ever made, and so far, it was going pretty well.


	3. Sleepover

Enjolras tossed and turned inside his sleeping bag. It was probably two in the morning by now. He was at a sleepover with some new friends. If he woke anybody up, they might be mad. But he knew one person would listen to him.

The blond, now eight years old, tiptoed over the sleeping boys until he reached the blanket he was looking for. Gently he tapped the shoulder of the sleeping boy.

"Paul Vegas." He whispered softly.

"Hm…" Combeferre grumbled as he turned over and opened his eyes.

Enjolras fiddled with his thumbs and looked to the ground. "I can't sleep." He whispered.

Combeferre yawned sleepily. He lifted his blanket so the blond could crawl in next to him. That was exactly what he did. Enjolras pressed his nose against his friend's chest and closed his eyes as Combeferre draped an arm around him.

"Paul Vegas?" The younger boy whispered.

"Yeah?"

"I'm scared of these boys."

Combeferre giggled softly. "Why?"

"That one kid looks like an elf. And another looks really strong and mean. And one of them keeps getting hurt."

"Maybe those are the negative traits. Thing of the good things about them. Tell me one good thing about each of the boys."

Enjolras snuggled closer to him. "Well…the Elf Boy is good at getting girls. The neighbors from earlier love him. The boy that doesn't have a leg––he's just really happy, and I like his smile." He began.

Combeferre smiled and ran his fingers through the beach blond locks. "What else?" He asked.

"Um…the strong one––he has a cool dragon tattoo on his arm. And the one that kept getting hurt is really funny. Oh, and the one that has the long red hair. I like his flower crowns…and the orphan. He's really funny too."

"What about me?" Combeferre asked with a grin.

Enjolras giggled quietly. "Well, you don't have shoes. But you're my best friend." He replied.

There was a small silence between the two boys. Combeferre finally closed his eyes. "I'm going to sleep now, Julien. Good night." He whispered.

"Good night." Enjolras replied before closing his eyes.

The next morning, Enjolras woke up still in Combeferre's warm embrace. He turned over to see if the other boys were awake. They weren't. His eyes widened suddenly. What if the other boys made fun of him for sleeping with another boy. But even though he feared being ridiculed, he didn't move from his friend's hold. He glanced around the room and the noticed something.

The boy that kept getting hurt and the boy who didn't have a leg began to stir. That's when he noticed that they were cuddled together like he and Combeferre were. He felt a little less stressed.

Then the elf boy stood up. Enjolras switched his gaze to him. The boy had to let go of the flower crown boy's hand to move. Were all the boys like this? Maybe that's why Combeferre was okay with sleeping with him.

The elf boy met his eye contact and stared at him. Enjolras blinked, not knowing what to do. The boy tiptoed over the sleeping bodies and sat down in front of him.

"I like your hair." He whispered.

Enjolras smiled slightly. "Thank you. What's your name again?" He replied.

"Nathaniel Courfeyrac. You're Julien Enjolras. PV talks about you all the time." He replied.

The sleepover was for the boys on the t-ball team at the school. Enjolras hadn't tried out that year, so he wasn't on the team. Combeferre invited him anyway just to meet new people. At the statement Enjolras smiled and looked up to Combeferre.

"You two should date, you know?" Courfeyrac whispered.

Enjolras looked confused. "But I'm only eight! He's ten!" He said.

Courfeyrac smiled and shook his head. "I meant later. You know that he likes boys, right?" He whispered.

Of course Enjolras knew this. He was the first person Combeferre told. "Yeah." He replied.

"Well, you look like you might like boys too. Because you're sleeping with one."

Enjolras opened his mouth to protest, but then stopped. He had never exactly had a crush on a girl before. He thought some were pretty, but he never liked one. His eyes looked up to his best friend. Combeferre had always been handsome to him. Maybe he did like boys.

"I don't know." Enjolras whispered.

Courfeyrac shrugged. "It's not a decision you have to make now. Just eventually. But your friend right there is pretty cute if I do say so myself. I like girls and boys. I have a boyfriend right now though, so I won't date PV." He said before standing up and walking out of the room.

Enjolras thought about what Courfeyrac had said. He turned over in Combeferre's embrace so that he was facing him again. Maybe he had a small crush on his best friend, but he didn't want a boyfriend right now. He was still only eight.


End file.
